


綺麗にしてあげる

by Sen_Bei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_Bei/pseuds/Sen_Bei
Summary: *モブレオ（路人x月永雷欧，含lj）前提*レオ对瀬名泉有强烈感情箭头





	綺麗にしてあげる

没有部活的日子，几个从弓道部谈笑着离开的身影吸引了伏见弓弦的目光。

虽然穿着梦之咲的校服，却几乎是完全素未蒙面的人，自诩擅长记人的弓弦和同行者打了招呼，便径直赶了过去。

没开灯，才换过鞋就能听到断断续续的哼歌声。

——Knights的曲子？

「月永大人？」伏见弓弦尝试着叫了一声，几不可察的哼歌声音戛然而止，他深吸一口气，向里面走去。

看到的场景比想象中更糟糕。

起码不应该是伏见弓弦现在的生活应该涉及的领域。

月永雷欧的弓道服堪堪挂在身上，裸露的皮肤上留着斑斑驳驳的青紫痕迹，两条腿不自然地分开，像是残破的布偶一样被丢弃在地上，垫在他身下的深色的服袴上满是乍眼的白浊——有的已经凝固干涸，有的甚至还带着温度。

空气里飘散的腥味就算是开放式的弓道场也难以散去。

伏见只扫了一眼，便转过头去，「月永大人，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？」

「啊、你就是那个…」月永雷欧回过神，声音变得开朗了许多，「经常打扫弓道场的人吧！叫什么来着…让我想想…」

伏见弓弦没有插话。衣料摩挲的声音响起，月永雷欧半爬起身，又因为腿实在用不上力气跌坐在地上。

「算了不重要！说起来你很喜欢清洁对吧☆」

「如果能为各位大人服务的话，我伏见弓弦在所不辞——」他的语调没有任何变化，甚至带着微笑。

「哇哈哈哈哈～那正好，现在整个弓道场最脏的就是我啦！来帮我打扫干净吧☆」

「遵命」弓弦抬脚要去取清洁用的工具，衣襟却被轻轻拽住了。

「打扫要从最脏的地方开始——有哪个伟人曾经说过的吧～」

他回头，看到雷欧半躺在地上，另一只手的食指和中指撑开自己已经被操得合不上的嫣红小穴，精液挂在肠壁上，牵出一条条的丝线，随着呼吸被一股股地吐出来。

腿根处不知是掐出的还是啃咬出的红痕遍布，疲软的阴茎可怜兮兮地歪倒在稀疏的毛发里。

弓弦眯起眼睛，「真的是非常肮脏呢」

「哈哈，你说话还真是不留情面～最喜欢你这点了，来弄干净吧」

雷欧说着把两只一起伸进了自己熟透了的小穴，毫不怜惜地挖凿着，翻搅出水声，「啊……那些人还真是过分啊……」

越来越多的精液随着雷欧的动作被勾出来，在身下淤积成一滩。

「喂，你真的不想插进来吗？还是说要我帮你？」雷欧挑眉对着依然面无表情的弓弦笑笑，自己跪立起来，趴伏在弓弦腿间，作势要咬开弓弦工整的校裤。

弓弦叹了口气，「怎么能让您主动呢？请您躺好」

弓弦脱了上衣垫在雷欧身下，第一次仔细看这个人的身体，精致小巧，没什么毛发，小腹平坦，四肢包裹着不太明显的肌肉，但也只够他蹦蹦跳跳的程度，加上有点像元气女孩子的脸。

——会让其他男人对其抱有性冲动，并不奇怪。

「啊…这样连你的衣服都会被弄脏啊」雷欧皱着眉头说。

「请不要在意这种小事」

服袴实在太脏了，弓弦确实认为那件衣服没有任何清洗的必要了。

他把自己半勃的性器解放出来，撸动了两下，确认硬度差不多了之后便对准了那不断张阖着的小穴。

「在下失礼了」

「哈哈哈、这种时候还这么彬彬有礼的，不愧是你～来吧」

雷欧主动向上送了送胯，穴口自动地把顶端吞了进去。

雷欧体内温热糯软，就算是不知道被多少人使用过，那里依然紧紧包裹着弓弦的阴茎，内部甚至不断紧缩，越吞越深。

「……哈」弓弦泄露出一声喘息，直插到底。

「唔、嗯……啊、想不到你还很大的嘛！哇哈哈哈，比刚才那些人都强哦」

之前的精液被挤出来得更多，但确实，动作也更方便了。

「多谢夸奖」

弓弦托着雷欧的腿根，注意着不去触碰那些伤口，但雷欧本人好像并没有在意。

「他们刚才好过分啊……还说要两根一起插进来，最后还是失败了，哈哈☆」

「……您的身体并不能承受那种程度的性爱吧」弓弦一顿，动作变得更加轻柔。

「哇哈哈，你会关心我啊！谢谢你！你真好～不愧是弓道部的未来」

「有很多人都在关心月永大人的」

月永雷欧躺在地上，笑盈盈的，看着的好像是自己身上的人，又好像不是。

「他们以前是我的同伴……虽然名字不记得了，脸也差不多忘掉了」

「月永大人很不擅长记人名字呢」

「好过分啊～我可是天才哦，脑子里光是装旋律就已经足够了！这种事情记不住也没问题～只要有inspiration就够啦～」

「是的」

「唔、啊……你真的好温柔啊，我都快兴奋起来了呢」

弓弦觉得自己的手有些微微颤抖。这个人的身体里很舒服，甬道包裹着自己，湿滑温暖。让人很难忍耐住施虐的欲望。

除非这个人是伏见弓弦。

「能让您快乐是在下的荣幸」

「我想起来了！」雷欧突然张大眼睛，连带着甬道都紧紧收缩了一下，「你是总是跟着那个矮矮的小少爷的那个人吧！皇帝身边的那个！」

「我家的桃李少爷确实很喜欢英智大人」

「嗯嗯☆我知道他！他和濑名都是网球部的～真好啊，濑名超适合打网球的」

弓弦第一次不知道怎么回话，只简简单单地说了句，「嗯」

「如果我也在网球部的话，没准就会在更衣室被发现了呢，哇哈哈」

「您……」

「不，算了，果然还是不要让濑名知道比较好，那家伙总是爱担心呢，哈哈☆」

弓弦觉得自己也许应该做点什么，或者说点什么。但他也清楚的知道，自己没有这个资格。

雷欧发现了弓弦动作的减缓，主动收缩这后穴，两手挂上弓弦的肩膀，用腿撑着前后移动，「不用在意我哦，很舒服的」

「嗯，和您做爱非常愉悦」弓弦回答。

「那就不用客气射在里面吧！反正也已经有很多了，之后我会好好洗干净的……没关系」

「不需要继续做下去了」弓弦慢慢掰开雷欧的手，「因为您已经足够干净了」

他从依然销魂的小穴里退出来，整理好自己的衣服。然后用还算干净的弓道服擦拭干净雷欧全身，再一件件帮他穿上校服。

「不知道您还能不能自己去淋浴，如果不可以的话我会帮您。弓道场我也会收拾好，如果您还想再休息一会的话……」

雷欧呆呆愣愣地任他摆布。

「……喂」

雷欧叫了一声，弓弦衣装整洁，微笑优雅，就像他刚刚来的时候一样。

「你的名字，再告诉我一遍吧」

-Fin.-


End file.
